Blind eyes, Deaf ears
by CrazyGirl1023
Summary: Mishap after mishap after mishap leaves Chris in an almost frightful position. Will Chris ever get back to normal, or will he be like this . . . forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Blind eyes, death ears**

 **Mishap after mishap after mishap leaves Chris in almost a frightful position. Will Chris ever get back to normal or will he be like this . . . forever.**

It was a quiet evening in New York City. The Wild Kratts current location. It was a May Sunday, cleaning day at the Tortuga. "GUYS, have you seen Chris." Said a slightly nervous Martin. "No." Aviva said from her cleaning position on the Tortuga garden. *thud* "What was that." Said Aviva. "Koki is in the wash room which is too far away to hear anything, and JZ is cleaning the outside of the Tortuga, so what was that?" *thud* Martin then suddenly gasped with realization. "CHRIS!" Martin then abandoned the window he was cleaning, and rushed to their shared bed room in which the sound came from.

 **Martin's POV**

I rushed to our shared bedroom preparing for the worst. 'What if he fell off a ladder what if . . .' my thoughts were interrupted by what I saw when I opened the door. "Chris?" I barely make out. He looks at me before continuing cleaning _**my**_ bookbag and _**my stuff**_. He knows how I feel about people doing that kind of stuff. Without thinking I grab him by the shoulders and shake him yelling stuff from our past about why I don't like my stuff being messed with, and how he promised to never do what he just did. When I finally calm down enough to think, I realize that he is just staring into space. "Uuuuuuhhh . . . Chris?" I ask uncertain. 'Man I didn't mean to scare him in shock . . . I didn't even mean to scare him at all!' I thought nervously. A few more seconds of waving my hand in front of his face and snap. It's like he gained a new super power because he started running around the room making dust fly. After a while I can finally see, and _**boy**_ did he clean. In a few seconds of just running around he cleaned the _**entire room**_ _._ I run to the main room, and I still see Aviva in the garden cleaning. *zoom* I look to see Chris running around again. I tackled him to the ground temporarily knocking him unconscious. "We'll be back probably tomorrow Aviva." I say trying to hide my unconscious bro from her. "Okay" she replies without looking up. I carry Chris to the NYC hospital and register. 'good thing Tania and Laura work here'. I get up from my current spot and watch as Chris is taken to a small room with plastic on a regular bed in a completely white room. I see Laura comforting Tania while Tania took notes on a passed out Chris on the bed. "Hey what's going on, you look really down in the dumps." I say to Tania aka Chris's minor crush. However it was Laura my minor crush who responded. "*sigh* Chris has OCD. Since he gained it by only you yelling at him stuff from his past, we think more info on the topic would cause serious effects that we can't even think to know of." "Would he be out of this OCD state if this were to happen again." I ask carefully. 'To have him out of this state would be worth the risk.' This time Tania speaks. "We don't know, but it is most likely a yes . . ." That was all I got to hear before I ran out the door to the park, I had planning to do.

 **AN: Yes this is a MKxL and CKxT. And no they are not married in this fic. Do not expect the Kratt Kids, cause it won't happen. Also I know I Kind of left on a cliffy, but hey, a girls got a do what a girls got a do. See next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm back. Keep reading to find out what's going to happen.**

 **Tania's POV:**

". . . but it could lead to an extremely . . ." I was saying 'till I realized that Martin left. "He's going to try and yell at him isn't he." I say to Laura. She just nods her head in response. "What do you think will happen to him?" Laura askes me. "Only time will tell, only time will tell." I reply.

 **Martin's POV:**

I start running to the park the moment the word yes left her mouth. 'There's a chance for you Chris, and I'm going to take it.' I think. It's almost ten pm when my plan is ready to be carried out. 'Time to get my Chris back.' I quietly sneak my way into the hospital, 'till I make way over to Chris's room. I stare at his sleeping form before trying to find a way in. After what seemed like forever, I finally find a door leading into Chris's room. I quietly sneak my way into his room going over what I'm going to yell at him for probably the millionth time. Apparently, I wasn't quiet enough cause the moment I was out of the hallway leading to his room, he jumped out of bed with so much force that I probably got whiplash just by watching. I guess I wasn't too loud because he just started cleaning like it was the most normal thing in the world. I just stare at him for a bit watching him clean 'till I finally snap out of it. The moment I take my first step in the room, he stops and stares at me, and almost naturally, I stare back. After a while he finally breaks the uncalled staring competition, and gets back to cleaning. I carefully take a step forward and another and another 'till I'm in the center of the small room. I take one more deep breath. 'Time to put my plan into action.' "CHRIS!" I yell as loud as I can 'good thing this room is sound proof'. Chris stopped what he was doing and stared at me 'till I finally got the courage to go up to him. I try to look angry so I won't have to say too much. I go up to him and he's actually starting to look a little scared. 'Oh boy I hope this works.' I go up to him and yell twice as much stuff as I did earlier. I wait patiently to see his reaction. At first he just stares like he did earlier, but after a while he shook his head and stared at me with a childish grin. "Martin wanna play?" I was shocked, Chris just asked me if he wanted to _**play, PLAY, RANDOMLY to!**_ Chris hadn't done something like that since he was a toddler and . . . ah oh. Now I think that I'm starting to regret this decision. When Chris was little he could since any emotion in anyone no matter how hard they try to hide it. I guess he can sense me thinking because in a moment his eyes are watery, and before I could even react he starts crying. Just like when he was three, he is super sensitive and thinks anything wrong is his fault.

 **AN: a few things to clear 1.' Means thoughts is only the second mishap and 3.i'm probably going to have to tell you about their childhood and why Martin doesn't like people messing with his stuff and why Chris is random in a dream or just plain in the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: heyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! Read and review please. Oh and thank you two for reviewing. PLEASE KEEP READING! Please.**

 **Martin's POV:**

"Waaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" I cringe as Chris cries his eyes out.

It doesn't take long though as Laura comes rushing in, but she stops when she sees what's going on. 'I'm so busted.' She takes a deep breath before finally asking me what I was preparing myself for. 'Please don't kill me, please don't kill me, **PLEASE** don't kill me.'

 **Laura's POV:**

I take a deep breath to try and keep my anger low as not to make Chris scared, because he obvious didn't notice me yet. I take a look at Martin and realize that he's practically hyperventilating in his mind.

I guess he's trying to look calm, but he's completely failing, or at least in my eyes, and probably Tania's to.

'I guess I should tease him, just a little bit a least.'

"Martin, can you please calm your brother down so we can talk?" he obviously didn't expect what came out of my mouth by the way he hesitated to go get Chris, but he did it anyway.

'Good, I don't sound to mad or to playful. Because I'm definitely mad.' My focus goes back to the scene ahead of me though as a here Martin say,

"Hey Chris it's okay." I watch him move towards him slowly as to not scare the poor thing.

"No it's not, waaahhh!" I watch him sigh as he continues to moves towards him again. "Come here." He says gesturing to himself.

Chris sniffles one last time before scurrying to where Martin sat on the floor. I watch patiently as Martin slowly rocks Chris back and forth 'till Chris is sleep.

"Now, set him on the bed so we can talk outside." I say quietly as to not wake up Chris. I watch him carry Chris bridal style, and lay him on the all white bed.

"Now, let's go." I say leading Martin outside the door to talk, so I don't wake up Chris with what I'm about to say.

'He's so dead, and if Tania finds out, he's going to be **double** dead.'

 **Martin's POV:**

I open the door for her, and walk out second. I barley have time to prepare myself for anything, because the moment I close the door she starts talking.

 **Laura's POV:**

I take a deep breath while he's closing the door. 'Time to start my lecture.'

 **3** **rd** **POV:**

Martin closes the door and Laura starts yelling angrily. "WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Laura cries as she looks back through the window at a sleeping Chris.

"I just yelled at him, and _**this**_ happened!" Martin says worriedly, but still trying to make his point.

"Martin did you _**not**_ just see what I saw. Dude your brother was crying, _**loud**_ to. Do you not think that that's a reason to freak out!"

"I know I know, but Tania said that he wouldn't be in an OCD state. Not that he'd be like _**this**_." Martin says defending his point.

"Martin if this happens one more time, only God would know what would happen next."

"WHAT HAPPENED TO CHRIS!?"

 **AN: Sorry, but I have too cut ya'll off right there. I know CLIFFHANGERS, I'm so evil some times. Anyway keep reading and review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: What's up? My updates! Sorry that was a little weird. Just read please. FYI my little bro got an entire iron armor set in Minecraft, just to let you know. Oh and this is in the time period when Martin just left, but skips time the more you read.**

 **Tania's POV:**

I sigh as Laura nods her in response to my question. Even though I already knew the answer to my question, I wanted to ask anyway.

I move towards the nearest window with Laura right behind me. I watch as Martin runs straight into the park, but instead of running to the Tortuga like expected, he runs in the opposite direction.

I watch Laura adopt a confused look, and I guess I did to because she asked me what anyone who knows us would of thought I'd asked.

"Want to stay here extra hours to see what would happen?" I nod my head and say "Will both stay around the door, he can't get passed both of us, especially you." Laura nods her head, and we continue to stare out the window coming up with our own plans to what we're going to do to make sure that Martin doesn't do anything stupid.

 **(Skips to just before Martin comes. Still Tania's POV)**

"Hey Laura," she looks at me as if saying 'yeah?'.

"I'm hungry, I'm going to go get something to eat real quick in the cafeteria. You need anything?" I ask carefully, because I've known Laura long enough that I know if you just ask Laura if she wants something to eat, She'll think your trying to say she's fat, and then she'll start getting mad and getting ready to fight.

"No, and don't worry, I know you mean well?"

"You sure?" I ask, most of the time, when I get something, Laura gets or needs something.

"You know what I'm going to go to the bathroom real quick while you do that, and don't worry, it doesn't take me long." I sigh and nod at her saying that it was fine.

 **(Skip after the breaks, and Laura is outside yelling at Martin)**

"Yummy." I say as I finish licking my lips and fingers from the dinner slash desert I just finished. It took me longer than I anticipated to finish, so I hope that Laura was able to handle things on her own.

I start to slow down when I hear yelling a little ways away. I speed walk over to sound and stop at the turn. It was Laura, but she was yelling at Martin.

What got me confused however was when I heard Laura say "Martin did you _**not**_ just see what I saw. Dude your brother was crying, _**loud**_ to. Do you not think that that's a reason to freak out!"

I quietly Gasp at this news because we've never seen Chris cry, at least not openly, and I wanted to say something, but I choose to listen instead to see what Martin's going to say. "I know I know, but Tania said that he wouldn't be in an OCD state, not that he'd be like _**this**_." I start to struggle with the anger building inside me, but try to restrain it as to not give away my position, but what Laura says finally pushes me into the read.

"Martin if this happens one more time,"

I feel my heart stop beating with every word she says.

"only God would know what would happen next."

I stop.

I open my eyes with a dumbstruck look before my face turns into one with a cold hard glare. 'Martin has ten seconds to explain to me what is going on before he finds _**himself**_ in a hospital bed.

In an attempt to breathe through my mouth to calm down, my brain turns out to have other plans. Not that I don't mind what my brain had in mind.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO CHRIS?!"

 **AN:Yep I'm going to leave you guys hanging 'till the next chapter. And come back to check sooner then you think, I actually update pretty quickly, especially if you review each time you check for more updates. Anyway, thank you to those who updated and please continue doing so. P.S:if you give a review to me, if you have a story that I read, than I read and review one of yours. Unless I can't find you or it has something I'm not allowed to read in it. Other than that I will be happy to read and review one of your stories.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:It has been so long. It's already February! *sighs* Lets get this chapter done.**

 **Oh and shout out to Queenflaire14 for favoriting my story.**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH, THERE IS A SURPRISE WAITING FOR YOU IN YOUR REVIEW BOX!**

 **This chapter is dedicated to you.**

 **Martin's POV:**

I cringe as I hear the yell, and I automatically recognized the voice. 'I'm so dead.' I turn around slowly and cautiously fully thinking that Tania was right behind me, but breathed a small sigh of relief when I didn't see anyone.

"You look happy to see me." I heard Tania say behind me with a sickening sweet and wicked tone to it. I sighed in defeat and slowly turned around to see Laura and Tania smiling sickening sweetly at me.

And once again, the thoughts of being doomed fly threw my head.

"Wanna tell Tania what happened to Chris?" Laura says tauntingly. I start to look around to avoid eye contact while I way my options.

On one hand I could tell them everything, or on the other . . .

"No thanks, I'd rather not. Why don't you do it?" I knew I shouldn't have said that, but I can feel myself smiling in some type of accomplishment against my will , and I really didn't want to say what happened to Chris.

"To bad 'cause you are." Laura says getting quickly angry, and angrier by the minute along with Tania who is starting to look like she would kill me if I did something wrong.

With great hesitation, I sigh and slowly start to tell what happened.

"Well you see, umm, I heard you *points at Tania getting angry* say that if I yelled at him then he would be back to normal. So I did and boom, he's acting all different and just started crying when I didn't say anything when he asked me if I wanted to _**play**_ , and started acting like he did when he was three. And I don't know what to do know, so can you at least tell me there's a cure or it will wear off because I'm going to die of worry if you don't." I say getting faster and faster with each word.

Stare at them as I say this really hoping that there is a cure or it will wear off."Fine, we'll go check your brother, not because we want to, but because we want him to be alright to." Laura says this looking down almost as if she's ashamed, but I shrug it off as worry for my brother.

I watch as they both go to the window of Chris' room and look.

Chris apparently has woken up while Tania confronted me, and for some reason that got me thinking if that room really was sound proof. I looked closely at him and realized that he was silently crying on his bed hugging himself before he ducked under the covers as if he trying to hide from the world, and with the situation that's going on right now, he probably is.

"Martin, this isn't our league. I'll go get one of the doctors." Laura said this with such a double meaning behind it, that I'm starting to think that there will be no hope for this.

 **(I'm just going to start doing line breaks. wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwk)**

"Well I think he has some sort of sick version of Alzheimer's." I hear Doctor Black, a skinny grayish, even more than Zach's, man say. "Will he be **OKAY** though Doctor Black?" I ask cautiously, because there is no telling what this guy might be offensive of. "He'll be alright, and remember, you can always just call me Pitch if you'd like." I hear him say. I look up at him to ask about my bro before I have a strange 'wow moment' I think 'Man is this what it's like for Chris to look up at me 'cause this guy is really tall!'

"You think it will go away after a while?" I ask cautiously because I didn't want him to stay like this forever.

"Yes, in about a year or two this should be over." He says smiling, and I can't help but smile to.

 **AN:I'm so sorry to cut this so short but apparently I saved ased it wrong, so I couldn't really do anything.**

 **But anyway again this chapter is dedicated to Queenflaire14 for favoriting me. I'll try to make them at least a little longer so it'll be more enjoyable, but for now, read and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:HI, welcome back for round 6 of 'Blind eyes, Death ears'. Oh, and your welcome Queenflaire14.**

 **Also, did anyone notice the RotG connection in the last chapter?**

 **And I posted a oneshot called 'space disease' if anyone's interested.**

 **Also, just know that I cannot wait to start other multi chapter stories, (my mom wants me to do one story at a time) but this is only the 2 mishap in case you were wondering.**

 **1\. Chris was able to clean even faster**

 **2\. Now!**

 **On with the story!**

 **Martin POV:**

I watch as Chris played with some baby toys brought in by Doctor Black. We were moved into a different room when we realized that Chris was starting to get scared by the other all white room, so we were moved into a more 'child friendly' room.

I sat on the dinosaur themed bed as I watched Chris play with some plastic animals. 'Just like when he was little.' I thought to myself before I got the courage to ask him what was bugging me since I found him going through my things at the Tortuga.

"Hey Chris," I call to get his attention "do you remember why I don't want you messing with my stuff?" He looks at me for a second with a blank look, before he looks like he's about to cry again.

"Of course I didn't forget Martin, you said that when I went through your stuff, it made you sad and mad."

I quickly start thinking of something to make him stop crying, and almost jump for joy when I did. "Right, I did say that, it's just that we're going to go see some friends of mine for a while, and if they forget, and they pin the blame on you, then I can make sure to punish them for lying to!"

I simile when I see that my plan worked. He's smiling so big I'm surprised he didn't become packman right then and there.

"Okay, let me tell you what happened then. It all started a few days ago **(AN:he has the mind of a three year old, so he thinks he's three)**. . . "

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

" _Mawtin, can we plway with youw new bwouncy bwall?" Asked in actual three year old Chris. "Not now okay, maybe later." Said a busy, soon to be seven year old Martin. "Awwwwwww, but_ _ **plwease**_ _can_ _ **I**_ _at least plway with it?"_

" _Chris, no means no, now don't ask again or you won't ever play with it ever again!" Shouted Martin to a now scared a teary eyed Chris._

" _Okay, I won't plway with it." Was Chris' reply as he emotionlessly started to walk away, but before he could get to far Martin called out, "Hey Chris, please don't be too mad at me, because I'm sorry that I said that to you, and you know what, if you don't touch it, then we'll play with it for an hour. How does that sound Chris?"_

" _Tank you, tank you, tank you Mawtin." Was his reply as he was squeezed by a hyperactive three year old, and then let go._

" _Okay it's settled then, we'll play later." Yelled Martin as he watched his brother run inside the house from the backyard. "That kid is something else." Whispered Martin as he watched the door slam shut._

 _ **With Chris**_

" _Okay, Mawtin said not to plway with the bwall, so that is what I 'ill do." Chris said to himself as he walked to him and Martin's shared room upstairs._

 _When Chris went inside he saw the ball on Martin's bed, and started to wonder towards it like he was in some kind of trance._

' _He won't mind if I play with it for a little while though, right?' Thought Chris as he continued to move closer and closer to the ball._

' _It's not like I'm going to pop it.' And with that, Chris was playing quietly with the ball._

 _ **With Martin**_

 _Martin walks up to six year old Laura's house with shaking fingers. He carefully knocks on the door as if he's afraid it will break and disappear._

" _Oh, hey Martin, what's up?" Asked Laura causally as she waited for Martin's response. "Will, I uh wanted to know if you ah . . ."_

" _Well spit it out already Martin I don't got all day!" Said Laura teasingly as she waited for Martin to get his thoughts together._

" _Well I really like being your friend, and I wanted to give you this super cool ball that I won at an arcade." Said Martin looking down the whole time with a small blush on his cheeks._

" _Well, that is unexpected, but I LOVE IT!" Said Laura hugging him. "I'll be over at your house soon to play. We can play four square, me, you, Chris, and Susan playing, with Christine and Tania as referees it's perfect! See you there, I have to put my good sneaks on." And with that, Laura left to go put on her sneakers leaving Martin to go home to set up the game._

 _ **With Chris**_

 _Chris right now was having a blast as he played around with the ball in his and Martin's shared room. Until there was a big loud POP!_

" _Chris what happened are you alright?" Asked Martin as he came inside the front door after hearing the 'pop' outside._

' _Oh no Martin is going to be so mad!' thought Chris as he was quickly coming to tears, and trying to think of an excuse as the sound of Martin's foot steps came closer and closer until Chris heard Martin gasp._

" _What did you DO!?" Asked Martin with complete fury._

" _I, uh I . . . "_

 _ **End of Flashback and 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **PoV**_

"Then you saw that I was sad, and started to say that it was alright, but you never wanted me to touch your things again." Finished Chris with a small smile.

Martin was smiling also and was about to say more until Laura and Tania came in.

"Whoops I hope we aren't interrupting anything but I need to have a word with you in private, while Tania hear keeps watch of Chris." Says Laura as she leads Martin out so Tania can come in and keep Chris company.

After Laura closed the door behind her she started to talk quickly to Martin.

"Martin, goodish news, Doctor Black says that it will go away because it's not really Alzheimer's, but it won't start going away for between six **months** or two **years,** and if he is told about his past to try to get him to remember know one but the Lord knows what the consequences will be."

Martin hesitated a bit before responding "So if anyone says anything about his past, then anything could happen?"

His answer was a simple nod as the two of them went inside the room to tell Chris that he could leave now.

"Do I get a lollipop for being good?" Chris asked as they were exiting the door to his room. "Sure Chris I'll go get you a lollipop." Said Tania as she went to one of the other kids nurse for a lollipop.

When Chris had his lollipop and the two brothers were exiting the hospital Martin reminded Chris to be on his best behavior for his friends.

"Come on Chris, we'll get there and put you straight to bed so you can be well rested in the morning, okay?" Martin asked. It has been years since he took care of a three year old Chris, and he wanted to make sure that he was doing a good job so far.

"Okay I'll go to sleep." Said Chris as he gave a big yawn and stretch to show his tiredness. "Good then we'll have lots of fun in the morning, okay?"

"Okay." Was Martin's only reply as the two brothers walked the rest of the way in silence.

When they got there, the room was dark, so Martin had to lead\drag Chris to their room.

"Okay, this is where we'll stay the night okay?" Said Martin as he and Chris changed into their night clothes **(AN:Chris with some difficulties)** and got in the bed.

"Martin?"

"Yeah?"

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

"Martin?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too bro."

"Okay, see you in the morning Martin."

"See you in the morning Chris."

And with that both brothers fell into a peaceful bliss.

 **AN:FINALLY FINISHED! Sorry it took so long, I'm going to need to start posting these more constantly.**

 **Also did anyone the bro fluff at the end?**

 **And again I hope no one is offended by the Alzheimer's thing because I don't won't anyone to be upset. So please don't be offensive.**

 **Anyway, 'til next time bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: HI, I'm back. And I just wanted to say, if you were the one who gave me a fav or follow, then please tell me, and I will thank you more personally.**

 **As for Reviewer 'Yes', I am making a special RotG fanfic, and the first chapter will be dealing with the Doctor Pitch, I just need to write it down. ;-)**

 **As for GreenxLady, thank you for reviewing 'Space Disease', and there is a surprise waiting in your review box for your first story. I am making another chapter for it, I just need to write that one down also. ;-)**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

When Martin and Chris woke up, chaos was what you would call what was going on now. Aviva, Jimmy, and Koki were really confused on the change of behavior in Chris, it's like they never met!

"What is wrong with you?" and "Why are you acting so strange?" were the questions that kept coming up every time Chris did something 'normal', and even though Chris seems fine with it "They don't know me." and "We just met, so they don't know." often being the fraise he used, Martin seemed like he was going to explode any minute!

"Okay Chris, what kind of animal is this, and what name did Martin give?" Asked Aviva as she held up a picture of Shadow the jaguar.

"Martin says I'm not allowed to answer questions like that unless it's coming directly from him." Said Chris as he continued his way away from Aviva who held the card with a dumbstruck look, before sending an annoyed glare to Martin.

"Martin we all need a talk with you in private, NOW!" Said Koki as she started leading Martin, Aviva, and Jimmy towards her with Chris tagging slowly behind.

Once they got there Aviva had to use very basic words so Chris would understand that they had to be with Martin alone, and he couldn't come in or listen by the door.

As soon as Aviva closed the door, and Chris' footsteps were unable to be heard, Martin got right to the point.

"What's this all about guys?"

Aviva was a bit hesitant to answer, not wanting to know how angry Martin can get in a matter of seconds, but with a swallow, she was able to get out a response.

"What is up with Chris, and don't tell us nothing is because we all know that something is."

At first Martin looked surprised, but that surprise quickly turned to red hot anger.

"NO, EVERYTHING IS FINE, SO STOP ACTING LIKE IT'S NOT!" Martin yelled, and even though he was angry, he couldn't help the tears that were leaking in his eyes.

"Now if you'll excuse, I'll be going to bed."

With that Martin left, leaving the other three members to stand there wondering what they were going to do. After a few minutes of absolute silence, Aviva finally had something to say.

"We need to have a way to expose Chris, does anyone have any ideas?" Aviva asked. She really wanted to help Martin, but she just didn't get why he kept pushing them away, THEY were TRYING to HELP HIM FOR GOODNES SAKE!

After a brief silence of just listening to the tick of a clock, Koki got an idea.

"How about some night soon, we get Jimmy here to get Martin to tell him what is going on with Chris!" Koki exclaimed jumping up from her sitting position in excitement.

"That could WORK! Great idea Koki!" Aviva said jumping up and hugging her. Jimmy sat on Aviva's bed mouth a gap.

"Uh . . . guys?" Jimmy asked uncertainly. "Yes, what is it Jimmy?" Aviva asked slightly annoyed. "Well, It's just that . . . well, um. What exactly am I going to _do_ there?" The question shocked both girls before Aviva looked up at him frowning.

"I'm not sure, but we'll think of something, and it _will_ work." Aviva got more and more confident as she said that. Jimmy nodded his head carefully though, still unsure if any plan would work.

 **(biblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebible)**

The three members spent most of the rest of the night going over what they could do, and which would work. They finally decided on this,

Jimmy would sneak in the bro's room late at night,

Scare Chris to get Martin's attention,

And say 'If you don't tell me what's going on, then I'll continue to scare Chris."

And by morning they agreed that they will execute the plan that night at exactly 12:00 am.

 **(biblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebible)**

The day went by normally enough, the rest of the gang tried one more time to get Martin or Chris to try and tell them what is going on, but either they truly thought that nothing is wrong, or that they were being avoided.

They went with the avoided theory, but by nightfall it didn't matter, because they were finally going to get some answers.

At 12:00 am, the girls snuck Jimmy into the bro's room. Jimmy sat under the bunk beds that the bro's shared. Martin got the top bunk because he was older, so that left Chris with the bottom bunk.

Perfect.

Jimmy spent the next ten minutes thinking of something that would scare Chris, when suddenly, Chris jumped out the bed and started climbing into Martin's.

"Martin, Martin, bathroom, bathroom, now, NOW!" Chris cried as he continuously bounced on his brother's bed. Martin's eyes flew wide when the words 'bathroom' and 'now' started ringing in his ears.

"Okay, okay, come on I'll take you." Martin sat up, and started turning the lights on, before he led Chris to their private bathroom. "Okay, you use the bathroom, while I go do something." With a quick nod Chris went in, making the bathroom door close so only a little light showed.

Martin stared at the door a little longer before letting out a sigh.

"Come on out JZ, I know you there." Martin said, his face still to the door.

Jimmy blinked, 'How did Martin know I was in hear?' Jimmy thought as he got up from his position of under the bed. "If this is about Chris, I'm not telling you anything got it?" Martin asked as he turned around to face Jimmy.

Jimmy hastily nodded and was about to leave, until a flush and water being turned on was heard coming from inside the bathroom. "Hide." Was Martin's only warning and command as the water turned off, and Chris came out of the bathroom.

"Martin, can you put me to sleep?" Chris asked as he went over to Martin, and promptly leaned on him. Martin laughed a little before picking him up bridal style, and placing him in his bed.

Martin bent down and kissed his fore head "Goodnight Brother." And with Martin's last calming words, Chris finally closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

"if you promise not to tell anyone, I'll tell you what happened to Chris."

Jimmy froze from his hiding spot, and slowly got up from under the bed. As he got up, he say that Martin was looking at him, his eyes bearing right throw him with such sorrow and sincerity, he had to look away.

"Yea I promise not to tell anyone." Jimmy said cautiously. He didn't want to make Martin blow his top off. "Okay, I'll tell you." And with a deep breath, Martin told JZ how he told Chris about his past twice, and how he was acting like a three year old, and how that if it happened one more time, that there would be dire consequences.

"Wow, but I don't understand one thing." Jimmy said after Martin finished telling his tale. "If you're afraid that one of us would tell Chris his past, then why not tell them, so they already know?"

Martin hesitated for a bit, before an answer came to him.

"If they found out, then when Chris got out of this state, he would be tortured by them for the rest of his life." Jimmy's faced was blank, before he understood what Martin meant. 'They would be able to tease Chris for the way he acted as a three year old.'

Jimmy nodded before realizing how late it was. "Wow, look at the time, it's 3:00 am! I better go get some sleep." Martin nodded, and with that, the two friends went to sleep.

 **(biblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebible)**

One month after the attempt to get Jimmy to crack Martin, and day after day after day, the female part of the group got more and more anxious and suspicious.

Every time they ask Jimmy what happened he'd say Martin found him and kicked him out. Every time they asked Chris what happened, he said he doesn't know what they're talking about. Every time they asked Martin what happened, he'd say ask Jimmy, and the whole thing started all over again.

One night when Martin and Chris came back from a 'safe' creature adventure. Aviva was hot, because when they came back, Martin placed two broken creature pods, one chewed on fishmobile, and both of them were _covered_ in mud and _**laughing**_!

"Both of you are in BIG TROUBLE!" Aviva shouted, she missed a whimper from Chris when she did that. "Do you two know how hard it was to build these, and for you to just break them is CRAZY ANNOYING! Both of you go to your rooms, NOW!"

With a quick glance at each other, the brothers scurried to get to their room, and away from a furious Aviva.

 **(biblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebible)**

Chris has just finished his shower (with a _small_ amount of help) and was now walking towards the main control room. Martin was in the shower now, and he didn't want to interrupt, so he left to get something to eat.

However, when he walked in, Aviva and Koki were there. When Aviva saw Chris, everything in her mind blanked. She started screaming _every single thing_ she knew about him, so that he would finally see that if it was some prank, that it was not funny.

Somewhere during the middle of it Koki joined in, and Martin heard the chaos. When they finally had the decency to calm down, they noticed that Chris was staring into space, before he passed out on the ground.

Aviva and Koki stood there in shock, until Martin and Jimmy came running in looking _real mad_. And surprisingly, Jimmy looks _scary_ when mad. "WHAT, DID, YOU, **DO**?!" They said together as they came to Chris' side.

"Nothing, we just wanted him to stop." Aviva said, while near the brink of crying. Koki then _tried_ to back her up by saying "We just told him about our adventures together, then he FAINTED!"

Jimmy and Martin froze, before Martin went to call an ambulance, while Jimmy started telling the girls what happened. When he finished, and Martin confirmed that the ambulance was on its way, the girls were left shocked to say the least.

"We are so sorry" and "We had absolutely NO idea" being heard over and over again by the two female workers.

Right before the paramedics came in, Chris opened his eyes. His eyes however looked foggy, and glazed over with gray. Martin say this and immediately started talking to him. "Chris, CHRIS, What happened, are you okay?"

However, his only reply from Chris before he was taken away was

"Martin, where are you?"

And with that, he was taken away to get treatment.

 **AN: I'm impressed that I was able to write this much. Anyway, thanks to the people mentioned before.**

 **And have a great day!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: THANK YOU SO MUCH nickyreader1 FOR FAVORITING AND FOLLOWING! THERE IS A SURPRISE WAITING IN YOUR REVIEW BOX FOR 'Rise of The Guardians: Start of Jack and Tooth's Relationship'**

 **SO SORRY for the long wait, but these months have been VERY busy month for me and my family.**

 **And MartinKratt2005, you were so close to thinking of what I already had planned out, so congrats and thank you for reviewing.**

 **But anyway, back to the story!**

Martin stayed just where he was.

'Did Chris really just ask where I was, I was right in front of him, but that HAS to have been my imagination, _right_.'

Martin started getting more and more concerned with each thought. 'Don't worry Martin, everything is going to be fine!' Or so Martin keeps telling himself.

On the way to the hospital, the group stayed in silence. All wondering the same thing, 'is Chris okay', and 'what happened to him exactly?'

 **(biblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebible)**

When they got to the hospital, the saw Laura and Tania already there, waiting to show them Chris' room.

"Guys! You better come see this. Aviva, you might be able to help a bit." Tania said as they walked to Chris' room.

"How could I help?" Aviva asked carefully. 'Don't they know that I was the one who got Chris into this new position?'

When they got to Chris' new room, Martin realized that they were no longer in that all white room, instead, they were lead inside a room with light grey walls, and a light grey floor with darker speckles in it.

But what caught Martin's eye the most, was all the machine parts next to Chris.

They slowly walked in, almost as if they were scared to make too much noise. However, Laura was brave enough to break the silence by explaining what was going on with Chris.

"Well, It's not easy to say, but Chris has somehow turned . . . blind." There was a big gasp, and Martin sank into a chair, and put his hands in his face, and promptly cried.

After a few minutes of peaceful crying from everyone **(the most being Tania and Martin)** , Martin went over to Chris' bedside.

At that same moment, Chris woke up.

 **Chris PoV:**

I woke up seeing everything as a white blur, but when it 'cleared out', all I could see was colorful blurs. "Hey Chris, you okay?"

That was Martin's voice.

I looked around the room searching for Martin, but all my eyes could find that resembled Martin, was a big dark blue blob.

"Martin, is that you?" I asked.

I have a feeling that Martin nodded, but I couldn't see any movement, and if there was any movement, then I didn't catch it.

The blue blob (that I guess was Martin) moved closer to me, until he was leaning over me. I felt him brush his fingers across my forehead. I felt so at peace that I didn't notice my eyes closed. Sleep then took over me, and I was welcomed back into dream land.

 **Chris' dream:**

"Where am I?"

I questioned this out loud, because the room I was in was all white and unfamiliar.

"You're in your mind."

I froze.

That person sounds EXACTLY like ME!

I turn around so fast, that any normal person would of had whiplash.

I froze again because A, the person was _right_ behind me, and B, he looks EXACTLY _LIKE_ ME!

"Don't worry, I'm your conscience. So I guess you can call me C, short for conscience of course." C said to me. I was still freaked out, but at least I can breathe for now. It was then when something crossed my mind that's been bugging me for a while.

"Why couldn't I see everything clearly C?" He paused before responding. "You are blind in the mortal world."

I blinked.

I blinked again.

Then I cried.

I cried for a long while in my head, with C just standing there looking at me with sad eyes. When I finally ran out of tears, he spoke.

"They all think that your blindness well last forever, but I don't think so, because it came to randomly for it to be normal. I wish you luck, and will see you in your dreams tonight." And with that he disappeared, and I apparently 'woke up'.

 **(biblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebible)**

I woke up to a bunch of blurry and brightly colored shapes. "Martin, where are you?" I asked out loud. I heard the blue blob moan, before for giving a surprised yelp, and then coming over next to me.

"Hey Chris don't worry, you'll be fine okay, just fine."

His tone did worry me, 'was I going to die, why can't I see him, what happened before I blacked out.' So I did what I use to always do . . . "Martin I'm scared, what's going on, what's happening to me!?" . . . I told Martin what was bothering me.

"Nothing is wrong with you Chris, your eyes are just having a little 'disagreement' with your brain that's all."

I Looked around the room, and saw a light blue blob, a yellow and purple blob, a grey and red blob, a black and red blob, and light green blob.

It took me a moment to figure out who was who, but the yellow and purple blob was probably Aviva, the grey and red was Jimmy, the light green was Tania, the black and red was Koki, and the light blue one was either my sister Susan, or Laura.

I started to try and focus on what Aviva and Koki were doing next to some grey blob that was probably a machine, but it soon hurt my head, and no matter what I did, it was still extremely blurry.

I guess Martin noticed the way I was staring at them, because he soon started talking to me again.

"Aviva and Koki are helping Laura and Tania . . . 'so the light blue blob was LAURA!'. . . build a machine that will let them see the way you're seeing things. This should be able to help them help you better once they see how you see."

I only nodded at this new information, because it was all I felt like I could do at the moment other than have a small panic attack.

"Alright the machine is done!"

That's Aviva's voice.

"Chris can you try to turn towards me please, I'm on your left if that helps." I do as told and looked to see that Aviva and Koki had a small greyish blob next to them, and an even smaller on was in the middle of Aviva's blob.

"Okay Chris, I'm going to put this on you now okay."

I wanted to glare at Aviva for sounding she was dealing with a child and not an adult, but held back knowing that she felt guilty for putting me in this position.

So I just shook my head okay, and Aviva placed the 'thing' on me.

Everyone in the room looked at the grey blob beside me, so I looked at it to, but it was even blurrier then before, so I looked back at them as they continued to stand near me and the grey blob 'thing'.

 **Martin's PoV:**

Aviva pulled out what looked like big goggles and placed them on Chris' head. She then turned on a TV radio 'thing' beside Chris' bed. Everyone including me went over to it, and looked at the screen. I even saw Chris try to look at it to.

What I saw on the screen though shocked me.

Chris looked away from the screen and looked at us instead. But on the screen, instead of me, Aviva, Koki, Jimmy, Laura, and Tania appearing, the only thing I saw was a bunch of color full blobs!

Tania and me were so shocked, that we said at the same time without thinking,

"Oh no."

 **AN: FINALLY!**

 **I finished this chapter!**

 **This is what** _ **I**_ **came up with, but what you MartinKratt2005 came up with was** _ **amazing**_ **to.**

 **Sorry it took so long, but hopefully summer doesn't only mean Minecraft, it shall also mean UPDATES AND FINISHED STORIES!**

' **Till next time, bye.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Wow, I am on FIRE! Sorry for misspelled words, but English is hard (even though it's the only language I really know).**

 **THANK YOU RevK1mster for reviewing and favoriting me, and I look forward to YOU posting a story I can read!**

 **But for now, HERE I GO!**

 **CK's PoV:**

I watched to the best of my ability as they looked at the grey blob. But then I heard Martin and Tania say, "Oh no."

That got me worried, what were they looking at, is everything okay?

Aviva then took off the thing that was on me, and she set it down on the bigger grey blob, I started to ask questions, "What were you all looking at, is everything okay?"

There was silence before Laura spook. "Chris, we won't be able to fix this, not even glasses can clear your vision, I'm sorry, but you might be stuck like this . . . forever."

I gasped, and I heard Tania cry and Martin sniffle in the back ground.

"What am I going to do then?" I asked, because what about all the creatures I have yet to discover, how am I going to be able to see a new species, how will I be able to tell what is poisonous or harmless, how will my family take this news?

It was as if Martin read my mind, because he then started saying "Don't worry Chris we can still creature adventure, I just have to be with you, I'll describe what the creature looks like whether it be new or old, I'll protect you if we come across something dangerous, and our family will love you no matter what. Okay?"

And with that, Martin hug me.

"Don't worry Chris, I know this guy who knows this girl whose cousin's friend's sister works at this place where you can enhance your hearing, so you're not completely helpless." Tania said as she walked over to me to give me a quick peck on the lips.

"Thanks, (I say) that will be very helpful."

 **(biblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebible)**

When we get to the building my lessons are held in, I am nervous. I've never had to go through something like this until now, and it's scary. Martin will be with me the entire time though, so I guess that helped lower my anxiety and nervousness a great deal.

 **Two weeks later:3rd PoV:**

When Chris was finally finished taking lessons, the crew was back in business.

For some reason though, the crew stayed in the Tortuga while Chris was taking lessons, and now that he was done, the crew was leaving the big apple to go back to the wild.

However, Aviva, Koki, and Jimmy were unable to get used to Chris' eyes and the fact that Chris was blind. Martin however seemed to act like nothing ever happened, despite being a lot more protective of Chris.

After two days of hanging out with creatures, the crew decided to head to their respective homes, and hang out with their family.

 **Mr. and Mrs. Kratt's house:Chris PoV**

"Hi mom, dad, girls we're home!" Me and Martin called out, man was it nice to be back home, even if I couldn't see it clearly.

"Hi babies! Wel-come, home?" That was mom's voice, I looked in the direction of her voice, and noticed that she was the giant orange blob. "Hi mom." I said trying my best to smile.

"Baby, you . . . look. . . _different_!?"

"I know." I said sadly, while I looked down, while my smile disappeared, "A lot happened."

Mom was silent for a moment before she lead me to what I can only assume was my room, before she left and only I was in the room. I stayed standing up because I didn't want to accidentally trip or run in to something. So I stood up and waited for something to happen.

 **Martin's PoV:**

When mom took Chris and left, I was worried for him. When I didn't hear anything I was still worried. When she came down _alone_ , I was worried for _me_!

"You _okay_ mom?" I asked carefully. Mom was NOT the one to mess with when it came to family.

"One question, (I looked up at her, as she got a serious look in her face) what happened to Chris, and I want the TRUTH mister!?"

At first I was startled and scared, but then I calmed down enough to tell her what happened.

 **(biblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebible)**

"So let me get this straight, my youngest son is now blind, and there's nothing we can do about it?" Mom asked after I finished telling her what happened up to now.

I could only nod my head though to answer. That was apparently the signal to let my mom grab one of her favorite pillows, and scream into it.

 **AN: Short but functional, I like it. Thank you all for reading, and let's keep up the pace, shall we!? ;-)**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I suck.**

 **Sorry for the wait people. Thanks to those who read, /followed if any did.**

 **So without further a due, let the story commence!**

 **Martin's POV:**

I watched as my mom screamed and cried in one of her best pillows. I just watched for a moment before my mom, with the strength of a rhino and speed of a cheetah, jumped up and grab me by my shirt collar.

"How could you be so stupid and let this happen!" my mom yelled at me with the force of a lion as mascara ran down the side of her face.

"I'm sorry I didn't know!" But sorry wasn't enough apparently because after I said that, she grabbed me by the ear, dragged me to her room, and gave me the spanking of a lifetime.

 **(Biblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebible)**

 **Chris' POV:**

I was still standing in my and Martin's room **(AN: Let's say they shared a room.)** when I heard screaming. Then I heard loud hits and shouts with each hit. I recognized it as spanking 'Double Doomsday' and Martin's shouting. When I figured that out I cringed. It soon enough stopped, but I heard angry footsteps coming towards me.

That was the only warning I got before the door flew open.

"BOTH OF YOU ON THE BED . . . _**NOW!**_ " That was mom's voice, and I would have listened, but I didn't know where the bed was.

I guess she realized that because I soon felt her hands guide me towards the bed and sit me down. I heard her take a few deep breathes before saying,

"you two are to stay here until Chris gets his vision back."

And with that, I heard her walk away, and a door close.

"Did mom just ground us?" asked Martin as I felt his body lift off the bed and grab my arm to pull me up.

"I think so," I replied as I let Martin drag me back downstairs and into what I assumed was the kitchen. Martin sat me down on a stool while he probably looked for chocolate in the pantry. I looked around at my blurry home and I suddenly wondered what The Girls **(AN: his sisters will sometimes be referred to as The Girls, don't ask why.)** would think of my new condition. I was broken out of my thoughts when I heard a quiet but present "yes" come from Martin. I was about to ask "What did you find?", but I heard the door open, so I directed my attention towards it.

"Hey, mom . . ."

"We're home!"

I recognized the voices as my older twin sisters Christin, and Susan.

"Hey, girls," I said shyly as I looked down so they would avoid my face, if only for a bit longer. I guess I forgot that they were my _**older**_ sisters, and instead of leaving me alone for a while, they started to bombard me with questions.

"OHMYGOSHWHATHAPPENEDTOYOU!"s and "DOINEEDTOBEATSOMEONEUP!"s came at me going peregrine falcon speed.

"Chris is okay, he just kinda sorta got . . . . . . " Martin said with utmost nervousness. I guess he didn't want to get killed by The Girls overprotectiveness, which is understandable since they can destroy anyone or anything with their overprotectiveness for me or Martin.

Like this one time when I was five, Martin said that I was stupid since I didn't know how to properly read fast yet while Martin could, and The Girls went and made Martin read a college Social Studies textbook from start to finish, and boy was he randomly shouting out random war facts for a **month** or _what_!

Anyway, I guess Martin was looking at me because Christin (who was blonde and blue-eyed like Martin, except her hair wasn't 'dirty' like Martin's, was shoulder length, and seemed to always wear pink) and Susan (who looked like Christin except she had longer hair and wore baby blue almost all the time) shouted "quit looking at Chris we're talking to you here!"

I looked at Martin expecting him to start explaining things when mom came in. "Martin, I'll explain when your father gets back from the shop tonight okay honey," she said. I guess she still had a murderess look in her eyes that I couldn't see because Martin stuttered when he said 'okay, cool mom, love you.'

 **(biblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebible)**

It was about 7:30 pm when we were all eating dinner, or, at least, I think it was 7:30 pm, can't really read a clock when you're blind. Anyway, we were eating when the doorbell rang.

Mom sighed and said," Martin, help Chris get upstairs and stay there. *sigh* It's about to get ugly down here."

I don't really know what Martin did to respond but I soon felt a hand on my shoulders that led me upstairs to what I guess is our room. He sighed will he set me down on the bed before sliding down on the floor and leaning beside me.

"I'm so dead it's not even funny anymore." He said. I wanted to say something to comfort him, but I couldn't think of anything to say.

We sat in silence 'till we heard a very loud and harmonious "WHAT!" I cringed before finally saying, "Yeah, you're dead.".

 **Martin's POV:**

I silently braced myself as Chris said," Yeah you're dead.".

I heard the pounding footsteps of my family coming up the stairs in my and Chris' room.

* **WHOOMP***

I didn't look up as my family threw open the door to our room with enough force to make an elephant proud. I heard them scream "LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M LECTURING YOU!" and I hesitantly looked up.

I saw The Girls looking at me with pure anger in their blue eyes, while dad's held disappointment, and mom's held tears.

I didn't really know what to say as I glanced around at them looking for a way out of this. Luckily, or unluckily, mom told everyone but me to leave the room. I watched as Susan led Chris to her and Christin's room while dad went somewhere downstairs.

"Son," mom started slowly and cautiously,"I'm disappointed, I know you didn't mean for this to happen and it was with best intentions that you did it. But that doesn't stop the fact that it did happen. I trust however that you'll find a way to fix it and make everything good again."

I was shocked and glad at the same time.

Shocked, because I was expecting a big lecture followed by a spanking.

And glad, because despite my mistakes, she still believed that I could help Chris.

 **AN: Happy belated CHRISTmas and second day of Kwanzaa ya'll. Hope you enjoy this chapter, so leave a review. Please?**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Oh my gosh I'm so sorry ya'll. Here's chapter 11.**

 **Martin's POV:**

Despite my fears, me and Chris decided to stay home for a bit until we figured out what to do with Chris' condition. I had a sad thought that that would be forever though.

I kicked that thought out my head and sighed. We've been here for two days and still no luck.

I heard the girls practicing their instruments in their rooms. They've forgiven me to some extent, but will still give me the cold shoulder when Chris is with us. I sighed and went up to their room needing someone to talk to. As I walked up the steps I noticed that the playing was getting quieter,' must be coming to an end.' I thought.

A soon as I opened the door though,

 ***LOUD GUITAR MUSIC*(does anyone know what that sounds like?)**

There was loud ringing in my ears as I crumpled to the ground and everything went white.

 **Biblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebiblebible**

I was looking up at a white ceiling when I finally woke. I looked to my right and saw my parents talking to that same guy that diagnosed Chris—Pitch I think is his name—at least I think their talking. It's weird. I saw their lips moving, and it looked like mom was shouting, but I couldn't hear anything but a now dull ringing in my ears.

"What's going on?" I asked.

They all looked at me. Mom started moving her mouth, but I still couldn't hear her.

"What are you saying? I can't really hear you."

Mom starts to cry, but Pitch looks really happy. He leads my dad out, and I'm left alone in this little room.

I start to think of my situation, but I only come up with one conclusion: I've gone deaf. I start to cry and I can't help but wonder how I'm supposed to help Chris when I now need help myself. Suddenly exhausted, I fall asleep dreading the days to come.

 **AN: I'll say it again, I suck at updates. Happy Resurrection, Easter, and April Fools ya'll.**


End file.
